


Battered But Not Broken - Julienne

by flickawhip



Series: Battered And Broken/ Battered Not Broken [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Arielle's sister needs a little love. H.H. gives it.RP Fic.





	Battered But Not Broken - Julienne

Julienne had grown up with her twin Arielle for most of her life, Arielle had died when she turned 16 and Julienne had continued to age. Julienne was now 18 and refusing to leave her parents side. She would stay in the house, refusing to move. It had been Arielle who had brought H.H to the house and insisted that Julienne settle with H.H in her room. Julienne had been silent since Arielle left, rocking to herself and crying weakly. She had spoken, finally, her voice hoarse and achingly sad. 

"You see her too right, you hear her... my little twin?"

H.H. Howard nodded. She didn't really and truly know how to speak to.... breathing people.

"She seems to like you..."

H.H. Howard nodded again.

"Do you like her?"

Helen blushed and nodded yet again. Julienne had smiled. 

"Is it true you like to have a family take you in? That you need someone?"

Helen blushed even deeper and opened her mouth as if to speak.... but then closed it and simply nodded again. 

"Then why so shy pretty lady?"

Julienne asked softly, moving a little closer. 

"Not use to talking to breathers."

Helen said softly. 

"You've been alone far too long sweetpea..."

Helen didn't know what to say to this. In one respect it was true...in another it was not. 

"Let me help you?"

"Okay."

Helen said. Julienne smiled, moving to kiss her softly. Helen purred into the kiss. Julienne smiled, moving to slowly cup and tease her breasts through her shirt. Helen purred louder and lent into her touch. Julienne smiled and moved to unbutton her shirt, once again cupping and lightly teasing her breasts. Helen gasped and mewed loudly. 

"You like that Sweetpea?"

"Yes."

Helen mewled weakly. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Julienne had smiled, moving to roll Helen's skirt out the way, smirking a little at her lack of panties. 

"Someone wanted this."

Her comment was soft even as she moved to trail a hand up Helen's inner thigh. Helen bucked and mewled again. Julienne soon teased her clit. Helen continued to buck and was soon on the edge of climax. 

"Come for me."

Helen cried out softly and came.


End file.
